


Fatto Catto

by Anonymous_Cupcake



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash Lynx Loves Okumura Eiji, Cats, Domestic Fluff, Eiji finds a fatto catto, M/M, They/Them Pronouns for Alex (Banana Fish), This is important to no one but me, no angst just lots of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27937622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Cupcake/pseuds/Anonymous_Cupcake
Summary: "He's a little fatto catto!" Eiji cradles the cat with a look that is nothing short of adoration on his face, his accent making the last two words end with an "oh" sound."Eiji, please, we don't know where it's been." Ash groans, trying to figure out how to get the cat out of his boyfriend's arms.Or, Eiji falls in love with a stray and Ash has a hard time saying no to him.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 9
Kudos: 160





	Fatto Catto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [niwamura_eiji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niwamura_eiji/gifts).



> Fat cats are my weakness, they're so cute ; . ;  
> It's a bit short but I hope it's still enjoyable, I have some longer fics in the works so keep an eye out!
> 
> Discord: https://discord.gg/SfWtu25bbH

To this day Ash will never understand why Eiji chose to stay by his side. Having the title of the "Boss's Boyfriend" is dangerous, especially with all the gangs on Arthur's side who would use Eiji to hurt Ash. But even with that knowledge, Eiji was persistent.

Ash doesn't question it anymore, the idea Eiji loves him so much he'd willingly put himself in danger. He simply accepts it as a fact, like how the sky is blue and his eyes are green. It's easier to comprehend that way.

And no matter how much Eiji loves him and understands the reasoning behind it, he still goes stir crazy once he's been stuck in the apartment for too long. Today is one of those days.

Ash decided to stay inside for once while Alex stuck with Eiji for protection. He trusts his second in command, and he knows they'll bring Eiji back safe and sound. It isn't fair to keep Eiji locked away, but just the idea he might get hurt…

The sound of the door unlocking gets his attention, pulling him away from his thoughts. He assumed they'd be out longer, but as long as Eiji's happy then it doesn't matter. Before he can even get up to greet them, Eiji runs inside with a black mass in his arms.

"Ash, look!" Eiji proudly shows off the creature he's holding. The creature in question is a large black cat. It lazily opens its eyes to look at Ash before closing them again. Where did Eiji even get it from? Did they seriously adopt a cat while they were out?

Alex stands quietly behind Eiji, avoiding Ash's gaze. From the look on their face, it's clear they had no say in the matter.

"He's a little fatto catto!" Eiji cradles the cat with a look that is nothing short of adoration on his face, his accent making the last two words end with an "oh" sound.

"Eiji, please, we don't know where it's been." Ash groans, trying to figure out how to get the cat out of his boyfriend's arms. He can hear the cat purring in Eiji's arms, but he's more worried about where he came from. He turns to Alex for an explanation.

"Sorry, Boss," Alex apologies, "Eiji wouldn't let me take him to a shelter."

"The poor thing looks starved to death!" Eiji argues despite calling the cat fat not too long ago. "The neighbors said he's a stray that wanders around the apartment. I can't just take him away from his home."

"And what, you want to keep him?" Ash asks. He regrets asking, because Eiji's eyes light up immediately.

"Yes! I could use the company." Eiji replies. It's not meant to be a jab at how often Ash isn't around, but it feels like one anyway. Eiji seems to realize the harshness of his words and backtracks.

"Well, unless you're allergic then it wouldn't be good. And he might shed a lot…"

Ash takes another look at the cat. What damage could it possibly do? Plus, having an animal around might make the apartment feel more like a home. That, and Eiji is pressing his nose against the cat's and while it's unsanitary (Ash still isn't sure where the cat was before this), Eiji seems to have grown fond of the animal.

Admitting defeat, Ash sighs. "Alright, we take him to the vet first and we'll see if we can keep him."

Eiji's smile somehow becomes brighter than the sun. The cat, sensing what was about to happen, leaps out of his arms as Eiji hugs Ash tight enough to almost break his spine.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" Eiji cries, burying his face into the crook of Ash's neck while the cat makes himself at home on their couch. Ash hugs back, the air knocked out of him from the force of the hug.

"You're gonna spoil him, aren't you?"

"I'll be using your dirty money so technically you're the one who's gonna spoil him."

Alex coughs awkwardly, reminding the two that they're still there. "I'm just, um, gonna take my leave."

"Alex," Ash uses his "Boss voice", which stops Alex right away, "you used to take care of cats, right?"

"Uh, yes, Boss!"

Ash lets go of Eiji to stare at the fat cat. The cat looks up at him and meows while Eiji whines at how adorable he is.

"When you get time, buy the fatto catto some toys and food." Ash orders, and Eiji snorts at how silly the words sound when he says it.

"Of course!" Alex responds and keeps a neutral face, but Ash can see a faint hint of a smile when they leave.

"I knew you'd love the fatto catto." Eiji smiles, kneeling beside the couch to pet the cat.

"We aren't naming him Fatto Catto."

"Oh, we're definitely naming him that." Eiji smirks. "I'm sure the gang will love to see how fond you are of Fatto Catto."

"Shut up!" Ash grabs one of the pillows on the end and lightly smacks Eiji on the head. Fatto Catto moves out of the way as Eiji laughs and grabs a pillow to retaliate. Ash takes a moment to appreciate Eiji's heavenly laugh before showing no mercy.

It takes a while before they run out of energy. Ash gives up first, falling onto the couch and pulling Eiji down with him. "I love you." Eiji whispers, sprawled out on top of Ash and in love.

"I love you too." Ash whispers back, running a hand through Eiji's hair as he sighs, content. It's moments like this that get to him, and he's never felt so happy before.

Feeling left out, Fatto Catto jumps on up and makes room on Ash's chest to curl up beside them. Eiji whines and moves his arm to gently pet the cat.

Ash can get used to this. For a moment he forgets everything that's going on outside of the apartment, and focuses on what can be his future.

**Author's Note:**

> Fatto Catto was inspired by my own cat (rest in peace)


End file.
